1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to gas burners of the type used to dispose of waste gas or gases, hazardous waste products and other waste carbon products.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
The prior art devices disclose flare stacks with pilot and associated thermocouple for igniting waste gas flowing through the line to the flare stack. These devices are inefficient in the manner of thoroughly burning all of the waste gas resulting in a heavy black smoke issuing from the flare stacks causing severe environmental pollution.